Alaina Young
Alaina Young is a character on Lagued. She was created Aug. 15th, 2012 by Freya and was accepted Aug. 19th, 2012 by Sober Personality Alaina is rather shy and considered the quiet type. Being a deep thinker and an excellent strategist, the girl typically does not talk unless absolutely necessary. With that said, she is not rude and will never ignore a person. She is simply a little socially awkward since she was raised by her grandfather as a kid in the woods and home-schooled. Alaina finds it hard to interact with people sometimes and prefers to stick to animals, with whom she has wonderful relationships with. Her grandfather and Mai have both claimed that she is an animal whisperer and that she seems to have a certain way with all sorts of beasts. Since she has been working and taking care of animals nearly her entire life, Alaina is proven to be very responsible and does most things on her own, not wanting to trouble others since she is very considerate and does not want to be a bother. The girl is very observant and very little misses her careful eyes. Alaina is highly intelligent and good at using her surroundings to her advantage, as well as figuring out her best options in situations. While she is not necessarily the social type, the hunter will never let anyone get hurt if she can help it and has a truly kind heart. She is also a very meticulous and hard-worker, always determined to get the job done as efficiently and quickly as possible. Since she was raised in the woods and kept away from society, Alaina can find it difficult to hold conversations at times and is embarrassed by the idea of “relationships.” While she is cute and can be charming in a certain way, the teenager shies away from intimacy and finds flirting slightly frightening (mostly because she does not know what to do.) She is not against having a boyfriend or anything, Alaina simply does not search or look for love since getting close to people is quite the challenge for her. The girl wishes to work on her social skills so she can get the courage to make more friends, considering her only current friend is Mai, who treats her like a little sister. Fortunately, the few people living with her and Makya have helped her get out of her shell a bit, although she has a long way to go still. While before the teen never started a conversation, once in a blue moon she finds that she is able to. She may be shy, but when Alaina finally feels comfortable around someone she becomes rather friendly and never says an unkind word. Another important quality about Alaina is that, while she is a massive animal lover, she is not a vegetarian. The young female was taught to view life similar to how most Native Americans viewed it. She kills only what she needs for food and materials, using every part of the animal. Alaina highly respects life and takes hunting very seriously, only taking what is needed and ensuring that she does not overhunt in certain areas. The girl is very knowledgeable about wildlife, including how to plant her own vegetables and fruits. She is able to provide for herself nearly anything that is absolutely necessary, very rarely having to go out into the dangerous infested city. When she does, the girl travels by horse, owning a few on her grandfather’s old land. History Alaina was born the youngest of two older siblings, the eldest, Carol, and the middle, Robert. Her parents, Kimberly and Kenneth, had her five years after her brother, making her younger by several years. While her siblings were older and off at school, the girl played by herself at home with a babysitter watching over her while her parents worked. When the family would go to placed that Alaina was too young to travel to, they would ship her off to her grandfather, a Native American Hopi man by the name of Makya, meaning Eagle Hunter. As a young child, he would tell her the pride of his name and how it fit him as a hunter, the man having gone in trees and killing his prey from above. At first the stories frightened the girl and she could not understand why he would kill animals, but he explained to her the Native American views of life, which she instantly found interesting. “Only take what you need. Be in harmony with Mother Earth. Respect Her. Love Her. Be one with Her. Harmony is key. ” Her grandfather also referred to her as Ayasha, which means Little One. The girl’s times with her grandfather were pleasant, even with his strict ways, and she loved him dearly. At the age of 6, her family went on a trip without her, leaving her with her grandfather once more since the trip was long and across seas. When traveling by vehicle in the country, they tragically were caught in a horrible car accident, killing all of the passengers of both automobiles. The only close relative being Makya, the sad and confused girl most of her things packed and she moved to permanently live with her grandpa, her only close relative within her family. It was simply those two, Makya’s wife, who he had loved dearly, having died several years before from a cancer (which was the main reason he remained somewhat of a recluse at his woodland/farmland home.) The primary reason he had allowed Alaina to visit so often and live with him was because she reminded the man of his deceased wife. Knowing what it was like to lose loved ones, the grandfather helped her with her healing process by teaching her the ways of the farm and nature, as well as having her learn the ways of being a hunter. Keeping busy ended up being the best healing technique for Alaina and she quickly flourished and excelled with the work over time, having a knack for the animals. He first simply taught her to set of traps, but also taught her how to cook and skin animals. Around a year later, Makya’s son, who had a troublesome past, came in the picture and his elder brother took the man in, allowing him to stay in the small house outside of the woods. To this day, Alaina still knows little about her uncle’s background and why it was such a big deal with her grandfather took him in. When she reached the age of 8, the man decided she was old enough to hunt with him. She learned the ways of the forest and the life-style of the hunter. Quickly going through her required school lessons (taught by Makya, of course,) the girl would go on hunting trips with him, her Uncle being sure to care for both homes. By the age of eleven, she was able to go out on her own and bring back dinner with ease. During this time, Alaina also developed her deep love for animals, helping care for the livestock, horses, and other animals. She even grew a fondness for the forest animals, feeding them frequently and befriending some of them. Before the apocalypse, a border collie puppy was abandoned at their home and she took him in, naming the dog Ranger. It took a bit of time before the two ever even found out about the outbreak, having been busy with their daily work and life. The girl heard from their vet about the news and relayed it to her grandfather. Unbelieving that such a thing was happening, they turned on their old and practically unused television and watched in shock and horror about what was going on. Makya, being quick-witted from his days in the army when he was a young man, foresaw that the situation would not be contained and he along with Alaina set up numerous traps around their house and reinforced the farm, making sure nothing could get inside. It was a good thing too, for chaos quickly ensued and the country became overrun with the dead. Since the two live out in the boondocks, they have had little encounter with Lessers, other than the few times they have had to travel to the city for certain supplies, such as medication (which for a few years they simply took from their old vet who had become eaten and zombified.) Since even many people in the country died, Alaina, when traveling around homes looking for supplies, found several animals, which she would bring back home with her. Before the two only had a horse and a pony, but now they have five additional steeds, around six cows (one male, the rest females), three ducks, two coops of chickens, four dogs, two cats, a hawk (which Alaina rescued a few months prior to the plague and nursed back to health,) and a rat (another animal the girl found and nursed.) There are also a few pigs, which some are slaughtered at the end of the year for food in preparation for winter. Since they have quite a bit of land, the two have gathered a very small handful of people (mostly on behalf of Alaina convincing Makya it was the right thing to do and him accepting simply because he knew his wife would have asked the same,) who help care for the land, animals, and live with them (the additional home on the farm outside of the edge of the forest has been added onto for the others.) While the small community was able to live off of their own food and from the forest, the one thing that was needed was medicine. For a while, medication from nearby houses worked well, but eventually even those ran out. Needing medical supplies a year ago, Alaina had decided to go out to the city with one of the men, Ranger, Umbra (her German Shepherd/Black Lab mix,) and Misty (a Siberian Husky.) After gathering what was needed in a pharmacy, the two were attacked by a mob of Lessers. The man and his horse were killed, leaving Alaina on the run and trying to fend for their lives. Most of the zombies were killed, but an Overmind came in the picture and, in the process of trying to flee, the girl’s leg was broken and she was about to be killed when the Vampyre, Mai, came upon them and killed the minion of Satan. Since Alaina was in no condition to walk and needed medical attention, Mai took her to Safe Haven when she was treated. The girl and her pets (excluding her horse, Chance, who was staying in a stable of course) stayed in Mai’s room where she was tended to. It took quite some time to heal, for the injury had been severe, so the Vampyre early on traveled to Makya’s home, gave him the supplies, and explained the situation. While wishing his granddaughter could be back, he understood the situation and she has been staying at Safe Haven for the last year. After several months of recovery, she has come to and from the home, checking in on things but primarily staying in Safe Haven because of her leg. Now that it is fully healed, though, Alaina has been antsy about going back to her grandfather and the community, but her recent relationship with Mai has haltered her. The Vampyre and her have become very close and are almost like sisters now. Alaina has been contemplating asking Mai if she would be willing to live with her, although she realizes the woman’s position. So, at this point, the girl is at a standstill, although the recent development with Safe Haven beginning to fall has caused Alaina to bring the issue up. At this point, Mai has replied that she must stick with Safe Haven, although she has mentioned possibly leaving with Alaina if things worsen… which they have. Now it is a matter if the two can get out safely. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active